Second Chances and New Beginnings
by Azura5
Summary: Sequel to Only Human Gina survives her wound and now it's time for the healing process. Unforunately they encounter a few set backs. How will they pull through? And will Splinter ever accept her?
1. She's Alive!

A/N: The Bridger is Kikide's creation. I just borrowed her for a bit. ;

* * *

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 1

Gina found herself on a beaten path. Looking ahead, it seemed to go on for miles and miles. It was the same when she turned to look the other way. She sighed, sitting down on the ground. What was she going to do now? She had no idea which way to go. And more importantly she didn't have the slightest clue where she was and what she was doing there. The last thing she remembered before finding herself in this place, was getting stabbed by Raphael, then nothing... "I'm so confused."

"You are in between worlds."

Gina screamed, a glowing being suddenly appearing in front of her. She jumped up, quickly moving in to a defensive stance. "Wh-who are, you?? Where did you come from??"

"You may call me The Bridger. I guard over the realm between the world of the living and the afterlife," the creature said in a feminine voice.

"S-so... am I dead?" Gina asked hesitantly, relaxing slightly.

"Not quite; right now you are on the edge. You're friend is trying to save you," just as The Bridger said this, a window appeared. It showed Donatello trying to close up Gina's stab wound, the other turtles, Raphael especially, helping him.

"I - I don't understand... why would they help me?" Gina looked at The Bridger questioningly as the window disappeared.

The Bridger remained silent.

"S-so what now? What do I do?!" Gina cried, placing her hands on her head. "I don't know where to go!"

"The answer will come to you soon." With that, The Bridger faded away.

"Wait! Don't - don't go...!" Gina sat down again, pulling her knees close to her body. She was scared and confused. She looked ahead of her, and then back. Which way lead where? She groaned, burying her face in her arms.

Gina didn't know how long she stayed in that position. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours... possibly even days. There was no way of telling time in this place between worlds.

"Gina...?"

Gina looked up to see Raphael (back to normal) standing before her. "R-Raph...?" Tears brimmed in her eyes and she jumped up, jumping in to Raphael's arms. "You have no idea how good it is to see a friendly face."

"Don was able to close up your wound, so ... come back, okay?" Raph said sounding slightly embarrassed.

She looked up at the other and nodded, tears still in her eyes. "Yeah, I don't want to leave just yet."

"I can't stay here for very much longer, but continue down this path and you'll find your way back," Raphael said, pointing down the path ahead of them. With that, he disappeared.

Clenching her fists with a newfound determination, she began her trek down the path. "Don't worry, I'm on my way."

* * *

Raphael slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked at Gina still lying lifelessly on the operation table and sighed. I guess it was just a dream...

Just then there came a soft groan and Gina's eyes opened slightly. "Thank you..." she said, before slipping again in to unconsciousness.

"G-guys! She's alive! She made it!" Raphael exclaimed, causing the other turtles to rush in.

Donatello checked the readings on the life scan and said, "I can't believe it... the readings just an hour ago were coming up unresponsive... This is amazing," the genius brother said in awe. "I'll just run a few tests to make sure this is for real."

"You should get some rest, Raph, you look terrible," Leo said, as Raphael yawned.

"I don't want to leave her side..." Raph said almost frantically.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her. She's in safe hands. Mikey, make sure Raph gets to bed."

"Yes sir!" The youngest turtle replied, saluting Leo. He chuckled, looking at Raph. "Looks like it's time for little Raphie's bedtime," he said in a mocking tone.

Raphael glared at the orange bandana clad turtle and growling in a menacing voice, "Yeah, just keep talking like that and we'll see just whose bedtime it is."

This quickly shut Mikey up.

Turning back to Leonardo, Raph conceded, saying, "Fine bro, I'll take your word for it." With that, he left the room, Mikey trailing behind him.


	2. A Set Back

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 2

Donatello was checking Gina's IV when he suddenly heard a soft moan and he saw her stir and open her eyes slightly. "Ah, I see you're awake again. How are you feeling?" He asked in a professional voice.

"Hungry…" she muttered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, but in your condition you can't eat anything." At the distressed look on Gina's face he added, "I have you hooked up to a IV that will provide all your nourishment until you are well enough to eat." That said Donatello went back to monitoring her life scans and jotting down notes.

Gina was silent for a few moments before she piped up again. "Where are the others?"

"They went out to get more medical supplies for me," the turtle said without looking up from his work.

Hearing the finality in Donatello's voice, Gina knew he wouldn't be answering any more of her questions so she stayed quiet, eventually falling back asleep.

* * *

When Gina was well enough to be taken off the IV, they moved her to the couch where they set up a pillow and blanket for her. She still wasn't well enough to eat solid foods, but she could drink liquids. Mikey was more than happy to make her smoothies and milkshakes.

One day, Gina was sitting with Raph in the living room, sipping one of Mikey's said smoothies, when she said, "Except for Mikey, it seems your other brothers don't like me all that much. Besides changing my bandages, Donatello avoids me and I think Leo is spying on me." She looked toward the entrance of the living room just in time to see Leo duck out of sight.

"Just give them time; I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually."

Gina turned back to look at Raph and sighed. "And another thing, your master keeps looking at me as if I have the plague… I don't think he likes me being here… me being the student of his long hated enemy."

"Hey, you're no longer Shredder's student; it's in the past. Everything will work out, trust me," Raphael said, in a firm yet reassuring tone.

"I sure hope you're right…"

A few minutes later Donny came walking in. "It's time to change your bandages again," he said.

Raphael helped Gina off the couch and helped her to the med room where Don quickly shooed him away.

Sitting down on the examining table, Gina took her shirt off so Don could begin removing the old bandages. As he did so she said, "You don't like me… do you?"

Donatello remained silent as he carefully removed the bandages.

"It's okay… I understand. You don't trust me and you have every right not to. Hell, I wouldn't trust me."

Don paused and sighed. "It's – it's not that. It's just… well, you're the first girl to ever be down here… besides April that is. And the first girl I've ever… well… treated." Donny's face slowly turned a soft pink color. "I'm just a little embarrassed, that's all. That's why I've been avoiding you."

Gina blinked at Don who stared back at her. Just then she began to laugh which caused the turtle to blush even more.

"What's so funny??" He cried, sounding almost hurt.

"N-nothing, I just think it's cute. But avoiding me isn't going to help. I don't have a lot to do… how bout we watch some TV together?"

Donny seemed to relax slightly. "Well… I was working on something in my lab…"

"Really; do you think I could help out?"

Donatello hesitated slightly, but then smiling said, "Sure, that would be nice."

* * *

"I told you that wire didn't go there!" Donny cried him and Gina emerging from a smoke filled lab, their faces black with soot.

She coughed. "Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I??"

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" Mikey asked, looking up from the comic book he was reading.

"Gina ruined my invention!" Donny exclaimed, pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"It was a stupid invention to begin with!" Gina shot back, sticking her tongue out at the other.

"Guys, guys, you two shouldn't be fighting! Besides, you both look pretty stupid with all that soot on your faces." Michelangelo leaned back his head, laughing.

Don and Gina growled at the younger turtle then paused and looked at each other grinning, then began to approach Mikey.

"Uh oh…" The orange bandana clad turtle dropped the comic book and began to run, Gina and Don right behind him.

All of a sudden Gina stopped short and dropped to the floor, groaning and clutching at her stomach.

Don stopped short, looking back at her. "Oh no… Gina!" He ran back to her, kneeling beside her and saw blood staining her bandages. "No! You're wound reopened… damn it! I'm such an idiot!"

Mikey's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"What's going on?" Raph suddenly asked him and Leo coming out of the dojo from some one-on-one training.

"Raph, Leo, help me get Gina to the med room, stat! Mikey, get everything set up!"

Mikey ran ahead to the med room as Leo and Raphael helped Don lift Gina up, who grimaced slightly with the sudden movement.

As they rushed her to the med room, her vision began to get blurry and then turn black.


	3. A Close Call! An Almost Love Confession?

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 3

As soon as Don came out of the med room, Mikey and Raph jumped up from the couch, bombarding the other with question after question.

"Guys, shut up!!" Leo exclaimed, causing the other two to immediately go silent. "So… how did it go?"

"Donny sighed. "I was able to close up the wound again, but… she's lost too much blood. Unless she gets a blood transfusion, she'll die."

Raph's eyes went wide and he sat back down on the couch. He felt ill. They had come so far. Why did this have to happen now?? He didn't want to lose her. He would just die.

Suddenly Mikey piped up saying, "I'll do it! She can have some of my blood! I have tons of it!" The youngest looked proud as he held out his arm.

"It doesn't work like that Mikey. Gina has a rare blood type, O-Positive. You don't have the blood she needs.

"Aw man…" Mikey pouted. "And here I thought I could do something useful!"

"The only one here who has the same blood type is… Raph," Don said, looking at the other turtle.

"Raph perked up. "Then I'll do it," he said, getting up.

"I don't know Raph… we don't know what effects introducing your mutated blood with Gina's human blood might take. Her body might reject it." Don frowned slightly.

"Look Don, at this point we have nothing to lose. If it doesn't work… well at least we tried."

Don hesitated before saying, "Very well, come with me." With that, he and Raph went back in to the med room to get the procedure started.

* * *

The blood fusion had gone smoothly so far, but they would have to wait to see if Gina's body would accept the new blood or not. A silence had fallen over the entire lair as they waited for the results. Practically nothing went on, not even training to Splinter's displeasure, during those agonizing hours. It was the next morning before there were any signs of progress.

"This… is amazing," Donatello said as he was changing Gina's bandages.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked, walking in to the med room.

"Gina's wound is healing at a record speed!" he exclaimed, the wound almost all the way closed up on its own.

"Well… we've always been quick healers…" Leo said, "Do you think fusing Raph's blood with hers gave her that same ability?"

Donatello pondered this. "Could be…"

"Could you stop standing over me, talking like I'm a piece of meat?" Gina suddenly groaned.

"Is Gina awake??" Raph asked, suddenly appearing in the med room entrance.

Leo and Donny exchanged glances then looked at Raph.

"Do you have a sixth sense or something?" Leo asked, giving his brother a questioning look.

"Come on Leo, let's leave these two alone,' Don suddenly said, ushering Leo out of the med room. "We should go tell Mikey the good news."

"H-hey – wait, Don—!" Leo cried, flailing slightly.

Raph watched the two leave before returning his attention to Gina. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting by her side.

"Surprisingly… I feel fine," she said, sounding a bit perplexed. "…Like I was given a boost of energy. Not at all like someone who almost died."

"Then the transfusion was a success…" Raphael said, sounding relieved.

Gina looked at Raphael for a moment. "I don't deserve you, Raph… You've saved my life two times in a row. I – I'm not worthy of your kindness."

"Don't say that!" Raph said, almost harshly. He softened his tone and added, "You've saved my life twice as well. You're worth far more than you say you are. Mikey already thinks of you as an older sister, Don a good companion, and I think Leo's starting to trust you. And I—" He hesitated slightly.

"And you what?" Gina asked, tilting her head, staring at Raph.

The red bandana clad turtle averted his gaze slightly saying, "I think of you as more than just a friend. I really like you Gina."

Outside of the med room Leo, Don, and Mikey hid in silence, watching the two talking.

"Dude, what's he saying?? I can't hear!" Mikey complained, trying to get a better look inside.

Leo shushed his younger brother. "Be quiet or they'll discover us!" He hissed, trying to get a better look, himself.

"Oomph--! Guys, stop crowding me!" Donny whispered, sounding slightly agitated, pushing the others slightly.

"What is going on?" A non-too-happy voice sounded from behind them.

All three turtles slowly and carefully turned around to see an irritated looking Splinter standing behind them.

"Um… err… nothing Master Splinter," Mikey said, getting in front of the rat so he wouldn't see the scene going on in the med room.

"Get out of my way," Splinter said in a warning tone that said he wasn't in the mood for games. Pushing Mikey to the side, he looked inside the med room and his frown deepened. Without saying a word, he left.

Donny, Mikey, and Leo exchanged worried glances. An angry Splinter meant bad news. Very, very bad news…


	4. A Truth Revealed! Mikey Shows Off

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 4

Gina woke up with Raph's arms wrapped around her. After a quick inspection from Don, he had said she was recovered enough to move back to the couch. Donatello said she could start eating solid food any time she was ready but when she did it would be in small portions.

It was quiet in the lair, so it was safe to assume it was night time. Carefully removing Raph's arms, she silently got up and began to sneak in the kitchen. There was probably some left-over smoothie still left in the refrigerator.

She was passing by Leo's room when she suddenly noticed there was still a candle burning, so she took a peek inside. She blinked, seeing him kneeling down in from of some sort of shrine with a picture and incense.

"Come inside Gina," Leo suddenly said, causing the other to jump in surprise.

She sweatdropped, and entering the turtle's room, sat down next to him. "How… how did you know I was outside? I've always thought myself a master of stealth."

"You may be good at stealth, but a master you are not. You need to put less pressure on the soles of your feet… what are you doing up?"

"I was just getting a smoothie from the kitchen."

Leo arched a brow at her. "You're still recovering, why didn't you get Raph to fetch it for you? I'm sure he would have been glad to do you the favor. I've noticed he really cares for you."

Gina blushed slightly, but she turned her head slightly so Leo wouldn't see. "I don't want to be a burden… he's done enough for me as it is already."

"You're not a burden…"

She blinked at Leo, then looked at the picture on the shrine and gasped softly when she saw who it was. "Is that… Karai…?"

Leo was silent at first then he said, "Yes. I take it you knew her?"

"Yes, she was my instructor while Shedder was too busy conducting business outside the headquarters. She was killed in a fight."

"And do you know who killed her?"

Gina hesitated, staring at Leonardo. "Shedder just said one of the turtles killed her. Are… are you trying to tell me…?"

"Yes, I was the one who killed her. I didn't want to, but she made me. She cared more about serving the Shedder then she ever did me."

"You loved her."

It was a simple statement, but it was enough to bring tears to Leo's eyes, which he quickly wiped away. "Yes, I did. I tried to make her see the light, but she was too blinded by the Shedder. There were times when I thought she was becoming good, but she would just end up stabbing me in the back. The worst was when she attacked us in our own lair. It was then I knew she was never going to change. That was why I was so cautious of you." It was by this time that Leo was facing Gina. "I saw the way Raphael looked at you. It was the same way I looked at Karai. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to my younger brother. But I see now… you're nothing like Karai."

Tears brimmed in Gina's eyes as she looked at Leo. It didn't show on his face, but she could see the grief and anger underneath the surface. "Leonardo…" She bowed to the turtle in the traditional manner. "I vow to you, I will never betray you, or your family; and… I will never, ever hurt Raphael. I swear this on pain of death." She looked up at Leo to see him smiling warmly and he bowed back.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Michelangelo found Raphael and Gina asleep together on the couch where he happily began to sing a humorous song of "Gina and Raph Sitting in a Tree". Raphael didn't find it as funny though and proceeded to chase him around the lair. When he did catch the youngest turtle, he gave him atomic noogie until the other cried Uncle.

"Are you sure you were right choosing Raph?" Mikey asked Gina, rubbing his head painfully. "I mean, just look at me. I'm good looking, funny, and I have the highest score on "Ultimate Ninja 5"!"

"Shuddup, Mikey," Raph said, smacking him upside the head. "Why would she even consider you when she can have a man like me?" Saying this, he began to flex his muscles.

"Psh, you're not a man until you win the Battle Nexus. Oh wait, that was me!" Mikey suddenly produced his trophy from out of no where. "Heh, did I ever tell you how I beat the crud out of Raphael?" He asked, grinning at Gina.

Gina laughed as Raph's face began to turn a beat red, growling.

"Mikey, that's enough showing off for today. Don't you have breakfast to make?" Don suddenly asked, walking in to the living room as he looked as some notes.

Mikey looked up from kissing his muscles and said, "Oh yeah, you're right! Yo Gina, what's your specialty for today?"

"Mmmm, I'll have your chocolate banana and strawberry smoothie again and some scrabbled eggs."

"As you wish, Madam..." Mikey bowed and headed for the kitchen.

"Humph, damn brat," Raphael growled, crossing his arms over his chest, staring after the other turtle.

"Aw, don't let Mikey get to you," she said, placing a hand on Raph's arm.

He looked at her, blushing slightly, but quickly turned away clearing his throat. "Yeah, yeah…"

Just then, Leo walked in. "So… anyone up for a little topside action tonight?"


	5. Ninja Tag! An Ambush?

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 5

Just as night began to fall, and the city grew quiet, the turtles and Gina began to get ready to go topside and get a bit of fresh air. Donny decided Gina deserved it after being cooped up in the lair for nearly a weak, and Raphael was just itching to get out.

As Gina strapped on her belt Donny came up to her and said, "Now, this is just to stretch your legs and get some fresh air. I don't want you pushing yourself, so that means no weapons." He reached over and grabbed her Kusarigamas before she could get the chance to strap them to her belt.

She glared at Don, but then sighed and muttered, "Yes, mom."

Upon hearing this, the other turtles sniggered softly.

Donatello just rolled his eyes. "I'm just thinking of your well-being. Now, we're only staying out for an hour, two hours at most, okay?"

"Yes mother!" Gina, Raph, Leo, and Mikey all exclaimed in unison and began to laugh at the genius turtle who just sighed irritably.

"Yo, lighten up, Don. You're acting like Leo in one of his lecture moods," Raph said, ignoring Leo who made a cry of protest. "We'll be fine, so stop worrying. If we run in to any trouble, we can handle ourselves."

Don looked at Raph, then at the others and sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right. And the city has been pretty quiet lately."

"Alright then, let's go!" Mikey exclaimed as he was the first one out of the lair.

The others exchanged glances before following the youngest turtle's lead and calling out, "Wait up, Mikey!"

* * *

Gina let out a sigh as she and the turtles stood on a rooftop, the night sky above them. "It feels good to be outdoors again!" She exclaimed, stretching her arms. "I'd almost forgotten what a breeze felt like."

Raphael breathed in deeply. "Ahh, I love the smell of New York."

"Oh, sorry, that was me," Mikey said, grinning.

"Mikey!" The others cried out in disgust.

"Aw geeze and I was down wind!" Raph cried, covering his nose.

* * *

There was a silence for what seemed like forever as the five friends weren't sure of what to do as they hung out on the rooftop. Donny was lost in thought, and Raphael twirled his Sais absent-mindedly, while Leo looked out over the city.

Just then Mikey asked, "Hey Gina, you up for some tag, ninja turtle style?"

"How do you play?"

"Well," Michelangelo started, walking up to her, "One of us tags the other, making them 'It', and that person has to use their ninja skills and cunning to try and tag someone else."

"Hmm, that sounds like fun. Who should be it?"

"That's a good question," the turtle said placing his hand on Gina's shoulder. "How about – you..?! Tag you're 'It'!"

Before Gina could react, Mikey jumped to the next rooftop, Raph and Leo sprinting in different directions.

"I said not to push it!" Donny cried, but the others were already gone. He sighed dejectedly.

"Boys will be boys," Gina said, walking up to Don. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I think you should be more worried about yourself."

Donny blinked, looking at the other. "Why's that?"

"Because… you're it…!" Gina quickly tapped Donatello, and then ran off laughing.

"Hey, come back here!"

* * *

It was hours before the five friends finally collapsed from exhaustion on a near by rooftop.

"So… who's 'It'?" Leo asked, panting softly, leaning against a nearby wall.

"I dunno… I lost track two hours ago…" Raphael groaned, laying face down on the concrete.

"Guys… should I be worried that I can't feel my legs?" Mikey suddenly asked, sitting with his legs spread out.

"I need oxygen!" Donny cried, before falling over.

"Guys… I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think we have company…" As soon as Gina said this, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a fleet of Foot ninjas. "I thought I smelled something rotten."

The others quickly forgot about being tired and jumped up, getting their weapons out.

"So, this is where you've been all this time… Gina." One Foot ninja said, coming forward. "And here we were about to give you up for dead."

"What do you want?" Gina asked, glaring at the other.

"It's not what I want; it's what Master Shedder wants. And that's your head on a silver platter."

The turtles growled, standing in between the Foot ninja and Gina.

"Not on your life, bub," Raphael sneered. "You'll have to get through us if you want Gina."

The Foot ninja shook his head chuckling. "Don't underestimate the Foot Clan, turtle."

Another Foot ninja was sneaking up on Gina from behind and lashed out at her with a sword, but Leo got there just in time to block the attack with his own swords.

"You Foot ninja's never did have an honor!" He growled, pushing the Foot ninja back and slashing him. With Gina weaponless, they would have to protect her.

"Honor won't mean very much when you're dead. Foot ninjas, attack!"

The Foot ninjas came at them all at once, several of them going right for Gina. Leo swore under his breath as he fought off as many as he could but still being tired from their game from earlier, he sustained a good amount of punches, kicks and the occasional slash from a sword.

"Whoa dudes, how many Foots are there?!" Mikey cried as he was bombarded with adversary after adversary. "I don't think we can take them all!"

"For once you're right!" Raph shouted, having already sustained really bad blow to the head, blood dripping down his face. A sword came descending on the turtle but Don was there to block it with his Bo Staff.

"Damn it!" Don cried, clutching at one of his arms which appeared to be broken. "We have to get out of here or we'll be killed!"

"Already ahead of you, Don!" Leo exclaimed, before throwing a smoke pellet down, enveloping the entire rooftop in smoke. When it had cleared, the turtles and Gina were gone.

"After them, they couldn't have gotten too far!" The head Foot ninja ordered. "You can run, Gina, but you can't hide."


	6. Banished!

A/N: I made Splinter slightly OOC... I never liked the rat. xP

* * *

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 6

"Get out – now."

The turtles stared at their father in shocked silence. When they had gotten back to the lair, and everyone's wounds had been bandaged up, Splinter had demanded to know what happened. When they told him the events that had transpired on the rooftops, he glared at Gina and those were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Master, what are you saying? We can't throw Gina out! It wasn't her fault!" Leonardo was the first to speak up.

"Leonardo, how dare you speak out of turn?"

The eldest turtles lowered his gaze. "But father, we just can't abandon her."

"As long as she remains here, she places this family in danger! Do you care nothing for your brothers' welfare?" Splinter shot back, causing the other to flinch.

"Yes I do but—."

"Then you should do as I say!"

"But Splinter, Gina is like a part of our family. We care for her…" Mikey ventured to speak out.

"Look what her being here as done to you and your brothers! Donatello's arm is broken, Raphael will forever bear a scar on his chest, Leo will be blind in one eye for a month, and look at you! I never wanted this woman in my home from the very beginning. I knew she would just bring trouble to this family."

"But –!" Raphael started but Gina stopped him.

"Very well… if it is what you wish, I will go."

"No, Gina, you don't have to!" It was Donatello's turn to protest. "Please, Master Splinter, let her stay!"

"Please, guys… I don't want you fighting over me… Thank you for your hospitality." Gina bowed and walked out.

"Gina, wait!" Raphael cried, running after her only to see she had disappeared. "…Gina…"

* * *

A week went by after Gina left and a somewhat normalcy had returned to the lair; although, none of the turtles were speaking to Splinter.

Michelangelo helped Don out in the lab, Leo spent the majority of his time either training or meditating in the dojo and Raphael had frequent bouts with his punching bag.

Then one night Raphael was putting on his street clothes when Splinter asked, "Where are you going, Raphael? It is almost time for evening training."

"Out—" Raphael didn't give Splinter a chance to reply because he was already out the door.

As Raph was walking down the sidewalk, he looked up at Gina's apartment. She had moved out days ago, leaving nothing but a few pieces of furniture. He guessed she had done that to keep the Foot off her tail.

He sighed and continued walking, eventually coming across a run down looking bar. He wouldn't have given the place a second glance had it not been for the familiar voice singing from inside.

He snuck in to the building from the roof, keeping to the rafters. Looking down at the stage, he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat.

Gina stood in front of the microphone wearing a traditional Korean dress, singing a bitter sweat song about love and betrayal, her voice rich and vibrant. There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

When the song was over, she bowed and left the stage, going backstage. Keeping to the shadows, Raphael followed her.

"Come out Raph, the coast is clear," she said when she saw no one else was around.

"Gina, I – I can't believe I found you!" Raph cried, hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here? The others' aren't here are they?" Gina looked around frantically.

"No, it's just me." Raphael stepped back and looked at her from head to toe. "What is with this get-up? I never thought you to be the dress type." Raph sniggered softly.

"It's part of my act, okay??" Gina shot back, shoving the turtle slightly. "Anyway, we can't talk here. We'll continue at my new apartment."

* * *

"I can't believe the Foot haven't found you yet," Raphael said, sitting at the kitchen table, Gina and him drinking coffee. Gina had changed out of her stage dress and in to a t-shirt and jeans.

"Why do you think Shedder placed me in charge of the stealth team?" Gina smirked at her friend. "I have a way of disappearing."

"Good point. But I can't believe you had to keep your location secret from us. You have no idea how much the others miss you, Mikey most of all. It's like we lost a member of the family. Everyone's been giving Master Splinter the silent treatment, even Leo which is a shocker since he's always been thought of as 'Splinter Jr.'."

"I wanted to protect you guys from any further harm. Splinter was right… Me living with you would only bring trouble to your family. Raphael, you have to promise me you won't come back here and more importantly don't tell the others where I am. You being here even now puts you in danger, I don't want to endanger the others."

Raphael stared at Gina cynically. "Gina… please; I can't keep that promise, you know that. I will be back and there's nothing you can do to stop me. And if I get in to trouble, that's my own fault. Quit always placing the blame on yourself, you're worse than Leo.

Gina sighed defeated. "I guess you've made up your mind, eh?" She smiled at the other, Raph grinning back.

"You know it, babe." He downed the rest of his coffee and getting up said, "I should probably get back to the lair. You gonna be performing at that bar again?"

"I'm a regular there. I perform from 8 – 11 p.m."

"I'll be there then. Until then, Gina." With that, Raph left out through the window, heading back towards the lair, feeling a little lighter than before.


	7. Suprise Visit! Raph & Gina Finally Alone

"Second Chances New Beginnings"

Ch. 7

It was the next night and Gina had just returned from the bar. She had seen Raph, but he disappeared after the act. She sighed and went to her room to go get changed in to her purple halter top and double slit skirt.

---

"Gina!" Mikey, Leo and Don exclaimed, practically appearing out of no where (Raph standing off to the side) just as she came back from her room.

Gina exclaimed something in Korean, jumping slightly, and placing her hand on her chest.

"What'd you say?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Um… nothing – nothing…"

Mikey suddenly glomped her, and hugging her tightly said, "Man, I missed you.

"We all missed you," Don added.

"You left without these." Leo knelt down on one knee, holding out Gina's Kusarigamas to her.

"Thank you, Leonardo, how's your eye?" she said, taking the weapons from the other Mikey still clinging to her.

"It's okay. It's healing with time," he said, rubbing where his eye was bandaged.

"Um… Mikey, it's kind of hard to breathe with you clinging to me like that," Gina said, looking down at the orange bandana clad turtle.

"Oh," the youngest turtle chuckled softly, "Sorry." He quickly let her go but made sure to stay close by her side.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing the others. They wouldn't take no for an answer," Raph said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not a problem, I'm glad to see you all again," Gina said as she put her Kusarigamas away. Suddenly she paused and stared at the turtles. Then finally she said, "How did you all get out of the lair without arousing Splinter's suspicion?"

"I just told him we were going out on a night patrol," Leo answered.

Gina gasped. "Leonardo, you actually lied to your father? For shame!" She said in a mock reproach.

"It's not lying… it's just… withholding the truth."

Raphael chuckled, placing an arm around his older brother's shoulders. "Face it Leo, you're crossing over to the dark side.

Leo grinned and gave Raph a playful push, causing the other to push him back. Moments later it suddenly turned in to a wrestling match, Mikey cheering them on.

Donny sweatdropped then turned his attention to Gina. "Um… here…" He handed her Shell Cell.

She looked down at the device then back at Donny. "What's this?"

"It's a Shell Cell. You can use to call any one of us any time you need help," he explained.

"Thanks, Donatello." Gina stored it away.

Just then the doorbell ran and Mikey exclaimed, "Pizza's here!"

"You ordered pizza??" Gina asked Mikey in disbelief as she went to answer the door. "How much did you order?"

"Five extra-large pizzas with the works," the pizza delivery guy said.

* * *

For a month the turtles would come to visit Gina. Their friendship continued to grow and strengthen. On some occasions they would train together each one learning from the other. During one visit Mikey and Gina pulled a prank on the others which involved cat nip, tuna, and a dozen cats. They couldn't get the smell of tuna off them for a week much to Splinter's dismay. Then one night Raphael came alone.

"Hey, where are the others?" Gina asked.

"They went to go visit April and Casey so it's just the two of us." Raphael sat down on the couch, Gina sitting down next to him. There was a moment of silence before Raph said, "So… I heard Don removed your stitches."

"Yeah…" Gina lifted up the edge of her shirt to reveal a star-shaped scar on her abdomen.

"I see…" Raphael lightly traced the scar with his finger. "Do you know how long you'll have the scar for?"

"Well, Don said even with my new healing abilities I'll be stuck with it for years."

Leaning down, Raphael gently kissed her abdomen. He looked up at Gina when he heard shuddering intake of breath.

She blushed deeply, staring down at the turtle, his head still hovering over her stomach. "R-Raphael…? What are you--?" Gina was cut short when Raph suddenly kissed her on the lips. Her blush deepened as he pulled her closer to him.

He ended the kiss, pulling back, blushing. "I'm not good with this mushy, romantic stuff. To tell you the truth I have no idea what I'm doing. But whenever I'm near you… I – I feel… right. Ah geeze, I'm not making any sense am I?"

Gina smiled up at the other. "Raph just shut up and kiss me." She leaned in, kissing Raphael, the turtle holding on to her tightly. She didn't need any romantic nonsense; his body would tell the whole story. Gina reached up, slowly undoing his bandana and sliding it off.

Picking her up bridal style, Raphael carried Gina to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	8. Bad News

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 8

"Yo, Gina, Raph…? You guys there?!"

"So… this Gina chick and Raph is a couple?"

"Yeah."

"I think they make a fine couple."

"Hey, whose bright idea was it to bring Casey along?"

"It wasn't my fault, he followed us here!"

Gina groaned, rolling over in bed. It was way too early in the morning for this. Suddenly she heard the window to her room open up and four people shuffle in murmuring amongst themselves.

"Whoa, she's hot," One of them suddenly said.

Without thinking, Gina sat up in bed and yelled, "What the hell do you want?!" She had forgotten the fact that at the moment she was completely naked.

Leo, Don, Mikey, and Casey stared wide eyed at Gina. Leo quickly looked away; Don hastily covered Mikey's eyes, and Casey pretended to look off in to space, occasionally peaking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"GET OUT!" Gina yelled, as she began to throw random items at them, the guys quickly scrambling to avoid getting hit.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-!" Leo cried as he and the others retreated from her room.

* * *

"What do you mean Raph never came home last night?" Gina asked Leo after she had gotten dressed and she and Casey had properly been introduced.

"That's exactly what I mean. He wasn't in his bed this morning, so we thought he might still be here," Leo explained.

"That can't be… he left around 1 a.m. this morning. He should have gotten back to the lair. This doesn't make sense." Gina paced back and forth, a concerned look on her face.

"You – you don't think something bad happened to him… do you?" Don asked worriedly.

"Let's hope not," Leo replied. "We nearly lost him once; I couldn't bear to lose him now.

"C-come on guys, don't talk like that. I'll just call him on his Shell Cell and we'll all see this has been one big misunderstanding," Gina stammered slightly. She went over to her dresser, picking up her Shell Cell, dialing in Raph's number. There was no signal.

The others exchanged worried glances.

Gina put the Shell Cell down, placing her hand on her head. "Ah God… I knew something like this would happen."

"What is it, Gina?" Mikey asked, walking up to her.

"I think Raph's been captured by the Foot…"

As if on cue, an arrow suddenly came flying through the window aimed at Gina, but Leo was able to catch it before it even reached her. Attached to it was a note with the Foot Clan symbol on it.

Leo removed the piece of paper from the arrow and stared at it for a moment, frowning, and then he handed it to Gina. "You should read this."

"Gina, by this point I'm sure you already know we have captured and imprisoned your precious Raphael. If you do not turn yourself in, we will kill him. So what do you say? Your life for his; make your decision – The Shedder." For what seemed like forever Gina just stared at the note I her hand, her hands shaking.

"Gina… don't worry," Don suddenly piped up, "We'll rescue Raph and—"

"How??" Gina shot back, tears in her eyes, "We don't even know where Shedder is keeping him! And just barging in will only put him in even more of harm's way. No, there's only one way to put an end to this once and for all."

"Gina, what are you saying??" Leo asked, dreading the answer he knew would come.

"I'm going to turn myself in."

The others gasped, except for Casey, but that was soon fixed when Mikey non-to-gently elbowed him in the stomach.

"No! I won't let you!" Michelangelo sudden exclaimed, causing Gina and the others to look at him in surprise. "Look Gina, I care for you, we all do. We don't want to lose you. And Raph would never forgive us if we let you get killed. And how do we know if Shred-head is even going to let Raphael go??"

"Mikey's right," Casey butted in. "I mean, come on, when has tin-head ever kept his word?"

Leo placed a hand on Gina's shoulder. "Let us help you Gina; you're a part of this family now. There has to be some way we can save Raph without losing you in the process."

"I don't deserve you guys…"

"Don't say that Gina. Raph wouldn't hear of it." Leo smiled warmly at her, the other smiling back.

A silence fell over the five friends as they all began to think of a plan.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Don finally broke the silence saying, "I think I have a plan."


	9. Raph's Dispair, A Plan Put in to Action!

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 9

Eight hours earlier…

Raphael woke up with his arms wrapped around Gina. He looked down at her sleeping form remembering the events from last night and blushing. It must have been instincts kicking in because he had never before in his life known how to do those things; and never in his life did he know Gina knew how to do those things.

Gina stirred slightly, nuzzling up against his plastron, murmuring his name in her sleep.

Something suddenly dawned on him. How was he going to tell the others? Then another thing dawned on him. _Oh shit, I have to get back before the others wake up! _Placing his hand on Gina's shoulder, he gently shook her. "Hey, Gina, I have to go, okay?"

"Hm… oh, do you have to?" Gina whined softly, clinging to him.

"Uh… um… I – I have to. If Master Splinter finds me missing, it'll mean the death of me. But don't worry; I'll be back tomorrow night."

The other sighed but said, "Okay." She kissed him, Raphael returning the kiss and he quickly slipped out of the bed.

Raphael tied his bandana and belt on, then wiping off the handles of his Sais, he strapped them on to his belt; bidding Gina goodbye, he leapt out the window.

The turtle was leaping across the buildings when he suddenly sensed someone following him. Stopping short, he looked around finding nothing except his shadow. He turned back around to continue his trek back home only to run in to a dozen Foot ninja. "Aw come on, what's with you guys and ambushes??" He cried.

Without saying anything, the black clad ninjas lunged at him.

Raphael swore under his breath sending a roundhouse kick to the first three that came within two feet of him. Quickly getting out his Sais he slashed two more ninjas in front then twirled around getting four more behind him. "Ye-hah! Who wants a piece of me??"

As if to answer his question he felt a sudden flare of pain run through his back. Looking back he saw a kunai sticking out right in the middle of his shell. "Aw… crap…" Raph suddenly felt himself starting to get light headed and then he passed out.

* * *

When Raphael regained consciousness he found himself in a dark, damp cell, his wrists chained to a wall behind his head. "Nngh… wh-where am I?"

"You are in a jail cell within my domain."

The turtle groaned as the Shedder came in to view. "I had to ask… what do you want with me, you worthless piece of crap?" Only seconds after he said this, a surge of electricity coursed through his body, causing him to scream in pain, his body jerking forward. When it stopped, Raphael slumped forward panting.

"I would act a little nicer if I were in your position," the villain said, smirking under his mask. "As for your question, I'm using you as bait to lure Gina here. I will be offering her a deal. If she gives herself up, I will let you go free."

"It'll never work. You're just wasting your time…"

"Ah, but I know Gina… she's the type to put her life on the line for someone she cares for. And you, I know, she cares for extremely. It's funny really that… up until a month ago we had no idea where Gina was. That is, until one of our Foot ninjas saw you and the other turtles frequently going to a bar downtown."

Raphael remained quiet as the Shedder spoke, lowering his gaze as he heard these terrible words.

"If you had only stayed out of her life, you wouldn't be in this position and she would still be living safely out of the Foot's reach. Try to live with the fact that, you will be the cause of her death."

Raphael looked back up to see the Shedder was gone. "Damn it… Nice mess you've gotten in to now, Raph," he growled at himself, "Not only yourself but Gina too. Fuck!" He sighed, leaning his head back. The only thing to do now was to wait.

* * *

Present time…

Gina stood outside of the Shedder's lair. "Shedder, I'm here!" She shouted unceremoniously. The doors opened and she walked in, a couple of shadows slipping in behind her.

When she was inside, Foot ninjas confiscated her weapons and led her to the main room where Shedder had his back to her. He turned around and said, "I'm glad you finally made your decision. You've made a wise choice."

"Cut the small talk, Shedder," she snapped, "Where is he?"

"Where is… ah yes, the turtle. Follow me." Shedder led her to the prison area, two Foot ninjas following close behind.

Gina gasped when she saw the condition Raphael was in; cuts and bruises decorated his body and one of his eyes was swollen shut. He could barely lift his head to acknowledge Gin's presence.

His eye widened slightly. "No… you came?"

"Of course I came, I couldn't abandon you after all you've done for me…" She turned her attention back to the Shedder and growled. "What have you done to him??"

Unfazed he said, "This is the result of him trying to escape. Now that you've seen him, it's time for this to end."

The two Foot ninjas suddenly grabbed Gina by her arms and led her out of the prison area, the Shedder trailing behind.

Once they were gone Leo, Donny, Mikey and Casey jumped down from the ceiling.

"Aw man, they really did a number on him," Casey said, looking at Raph.

"I'll get the lock," Donny said as he knelt in front of Raphael's cell and began to tinker with the lock.

Raph stared at the others in shock when Leo suddenly said, "We're here to rescue you Raph."

"Yeah, we'll have you out before you can say "turtles in a half-shell"!" Mikey butted in jokingly.

"Uh g-guys, I – I think we have a problem…" Casey stammered.

When the others turned around, they found themselves surrounded by Foot ninjas.

"Game over, dudes…" Mikey muttered.


	10. Time For Plan B

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 10

_The others should have gotten Raphael free by now. Now, I just have to buy some time until they get here and…_

"Oh, are you waiting for the others to come in and rescue you now?" Shedder asked, interrupting Gina's thoughts. "That won't be possible."

Just then Leo, Don, Mikey, and Casey were escorted in by Foot ninjas, their weapons taken from them. Shortly after them Raph was dragged in.

"Really Gina, did you think I'm so stupid I wouldn't see this coming??" He shook his head. "Though, I am a bit disappointed. I was hoping you would have more honor than this. Now, your friends will pay for your mistake."

Gina growled under breath, glaring hatefully at the Shedder.

The villain just chuckled. "Now, I wonder which one I'll kill first," he said as he walked over to the turtles and Casey. He grinned at Leo; the turtle just glaring back at him. "Ah Leo, how I've longed to kill you. I never quite paid you back for taking Karai's life. But I'll save you for last." He then walked over to Raphael who was being held up by two Foot ninja. "No… I think I'll kill you first."

With the Shedder's back to her, Gina saw this as an opportunity. With the flick of her wrists, two thin blades appeared from under her bandages and she lunged at the older male.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?!" Shedder snapped, spinning around to block her attack with his twin-bladed gauntlets. "Remember who taught you in the first place." He shoved her backwards.

She stumbled slightly but she was able to regain her footing, quickly taking on a defensive stance. "Fight me, Shedder! Then we'll see who has no honor!"

Some of the Foot ninjas moved in to grab her when suddenly the Shredder held up his hand for them to stop. "A one-on-one battle?" He paused as if to think then said, "Very well, I agree. Care to make any wages?"

"If I win, you'll let my friends go and—!"

"And if I win, not only will I have you all killed, but you will be the one to kill your friends," Shedder interrupted her.

"Gina, don't do it! I don't want to die!" Casey cried.

Mikey frowned and kicked Casey in the shin.

"I'll give you some time alone to get ready," Shedder said and he left, the door to the room closing behind him, the Foot ninja retreating in to the shadows.

"Gina, don't do this, he's too strong!" Leo cried, rushing up to her.

"Don't you think I already know that, Leonardo?" Gina said softly. "If I am to die, at least I will go with honor. So… when I'm fighting the Shedder, I want you guys to get out of here. I'll hold him off while you escape." She handed Leo the two blades. "You can use these. Store them somewhere safe."

"Gina, you can't do this…" Leonardo looked down at the blades. What about the plan??"

"It's over Leo…"

"Raph?" The others turned to look at him.

"What are you saying?" Leo looked at his younger brother.

"We have no other choice… so just do as Gina says…" Raph groaned as he shakily stood up.

"This… is insanity!" Don suddenly piped up.

Leo suddenly smirked. "Fine, we'll do as you say, Gina," he said as he hid the blades in his belt.

"I think I'm gonna faint…" Mikey muttered, placing his hand against his head dramatically.

Just then, the Shedder came back in, holding Gina's weapons. Without any warning, he threw them to her. "I wouldn't want to fight an unarmed person."

Gina caught them with ease. "How thoughtful of you. Would it be okay if my friends left the room? I don't want them to see this."

The Shedder hesitated then finally said, "Very well." And with a snap of a finger, the turtles and Casey were escorted out of the room.

"What are you going to do for a weapon?" Gina stared at the villain.

He brandished his twin-bladed gauntlets and said, "These will do fine enough. Now stop stalling and fight!"

* * *

The turtles and Casey were being escorted down the hall; Raph had regained most of his strength so he was walking on his own, when Leo suddenly took out the blades, stabbing two of the Foot ninjas. The other Foot ninjas tried to gang up on him, but Raph knocked two of them out while Don, Mikey, and Casey took out one each.

Leo stole his Katana back from one of the Foot ninjas and began to head back.

"Whoa, Leo, the exit is this way!" Casey exclaimed, pointing the other way.

"I'm going back to save Gina, you guys go get the Turtle Van ready!" Leo shouted back as he continued to run.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you have all the fun," Raph retorted, picking up his Sais from one of the fallen Foot ninjas and running after his older brother.

"Stop – w-wait – you're still—! Oh who am I kidding?" Donatello sighed defeated.

"Hey, don't worry about them. Right now we gotta get the Turtle Van," Michelangelo said, patting Donny on the shoulder.

Don nodded his head. "You're right. Let's go." The genius turtle picked up his Bo staff while Mikey retrieved his Nun chucks and Casey his hockey stick and they continued toward the exit.


	11. All Things Must Come to an End

A/N: I suck at fight scenes! Dx

* * *

"Second Chances and New Beginnings"

Ch. 11

Gina twirled her Kusarigamas in her hands, and then tightening her grips on the handles she lunged at the Shedder, striking hard. He blocked her attack with one of his gauntlets and with the other he struck her sending her flying in to the opposing wall. Growling, she got back up and launched herself at him again swinging blow after blow at him with her blades, which the villain easily dodged. Grabbing on to the side handles of her weapons she swung the chains of her Kusarigamas at him, trying to trip him up, but the Shedder did a back flip, avoiding them.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"Shut up!" She yelled before running at him, weapons at ready. But before she could attack, he backhanded her, sending her flying backwards, and causing her to drop one of her weapons. She reached up to wipe her mouth only to have her hand come back covered in blood. Two large gashes ran down her cheek.

The Shedder approached her, picking up the weapon she had lost. "Ready to admit your defeat?"

"N-no…"

"Stubborn girl!" The Shedder struck at her with her Kusarigama but she quickly rolled out of the way. He struck at her again, but she was able to block it with her other weapon. "You will never win! You are weak!"

She pushed him back, retreating a few steps. He attacked her again which she tried to dodge but ended up getting hit in the arm. She cried out, dropping to one knee and clutching at her wound. Gina panted, staring up at the Shedder. Did she buy the others enough time? At this rate she wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. The Shedder was right… she was weak.

"Get up! Or have you finally decided to admit defeat?"

"You haven't defeated me…" Gina panted out, "In fact, I've already won."

"Explain yourself!" The Shedder placed the blade of her Kusarigama against her throat.

Just then a Foot ninja ran in exclaiming, "Master Shedder, the turtles have escaped!"

The Shedder just stared down at Gina who smiled back. "You had this planned out didn't you??"

"Always have a Plan B… I may die, but at least you won't get your hands on my friends."

The Shedder roared with anger, lifting the blade up to strike when suddenly Raph and Leo came out of nowhere, drop kicking him to the floor.

"Leo, Raph – What…?!" Gina exclaimed, staring up at the two turtles that had so unceremoniously dropped in. "What are you doing here??"

"I said we weren't going to lose you," Leo said.

Suddenly the Shedder moved to attack Leo from behind, but Raph was there to block him with his Sais. "This is for hurting Gina, you bastard," the turtles seethed before kicking the villain in the stomach.

As the Shedder stumbled backwards, Leo knocked the Kusarigama from his hand with his swords.

"Revolting turtles… will you always be a pain in my side?" Shedder sneered.

"Sorry, we're just like that," Leo said, before swiping at the Shedder with his swords, but the other just dodged the attack and picking the turtle up by his belt, threw him in to the wall.

Raph ran at the Shedder from behind ready to strike, but the villain ducked and flipped the red bandana clad turtle over his shoulder. Leo got back up and lunged at the Shedder with his swords, the other blocking every blow Leo dealt with his gauntlets until he finally wrenched them from his hands and drop kicked him causing the turtle to collide in to Raph.

Walking over to them, the Shedder picked up one of Leo's swords which the turtle had dropped, and standing over them said with a malice voice, "Prepare to die." He lifted the sword and was about to strike when suddenly he felt a sudden jolt of pain flare in his back. He slowly turned his head to see Gina holding the chain of her Kusarigama, the blade sticking out from his back. The villain's vision began to get blurry and with one final breath, the villain fell to the floor.

Approaching the fallen foe cautiously, Leo felt for a pulse. When there was none, he looked up smiling. "He's dead," the turtle announced relief evident in his voice.

Gina smiled just before passing out.

Just then the Turtle Van crashed through the wall, Mikey behind the wheel. "Need a lift, dudes?"

* * *

After escaping the Shedder's lair, the turtles dropped Casey off at April's apartment and then they headed back to the lair where they treated Raph and Gina's wounds. At first Splinter was angry that they had brought Gina back to the lair, but after they had told him what had happened he went silent and retreated to the dojo saying he needed to meditate.

When Gina finally recovered consciousness Splinter summoned her to the dojo to talk. When she entered Splinter sat in the middle of the room.

"Come, sit before me." When Gina did so he said, "I must… apologize for my earlier actions. My sons are all I have and so I find myself very protective of them. When I learned you were once of the Foot ninja under the Shedder's command that was all I could see when I looked at you, I could not see you for the person you truly were. I was blinded by my hatred of the Shedder. But you have defeated the Shedder and for that, I am grateful. You truly are a person of honor and strength. Forgive me for being so blind." He bowed.

"I've already forgiven you, Master Splinter," Gina said, bowing back.

Watching from the entrance of the dojo, the turtles smiled at each other. It looked as though things were going to be a little different.


End file.
